metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cut content in the Metroid series
This page lists content within the Metroid series that did not make it into the final version of the game it was intended for. ''Super Metroid *Three unused creatures named Stoke, Bang and Reflec were scrapped for unknown reasons. They can be accessed via hacking the SNES ROM using the game editor, SMILE (Super Metroid Integrated Level Editor). *One room exists in Norfair, but was made inaccessible prior to the game's final release. The room, once again, can be accessed via SMILE. Upon using the Test feature, the room itself seems to be in Ridley's Lair, but the door cannot be accessed but can open, falling down the hole will either bring you to the top of the room or go through the door, revealing that it goes to the room with the Golden Pirates in the room before the elevator in Lower Norfair, however the player will get stuck and can't pause the game, resulting in restarting the game. *During the game over sequence, Samus was briefly nude, with a voice by Minako Hamano, though these elements were reconsidered due to American sensitivity to nudity and the voice sounding too sexual. *An unused options menu is accessible through a Game Genie code. *On the official Japanese Metroid Zero Mission'' website, it has a History Timeline of the games that were made at the time of'' Zero Mission's'' release, if one was to click on the Super Metroid ''tab, notice that the picture above the title screen image, it appears to be the beta version as the Energy bar happens to have a line that goes up the number of energy and has a 0 before 99 and the weapons all are red. Metroid Fusion 2000 video looks quite similar to the G.F.S Olympus' design.]] *The game possessed Game Boy Color-like graphics which were not well received. *The Fusion Suit appeared to have a black color scheme similar to the Phazon Suit, as well as an ''Echoes and Corruption-style visor. It also possessed an antenna on the right shoulder, and the Arm Cannon was moved to the left hand, with an alternate arm cannon on the other, with three hooks on it. This was a Grappling Beam that homed in on enemies. *Samus is also seen using a type of technology that allows her to walk on walls similar to the Spider Ball, as well as the Screw Attack in conjunction with the Space Jump. This gameplay element is similar to the Super Mario Galaxy pair of games, and may have been referenced in Metroid: Other M, as there are parts of the Cryosphere with zero gravity that can cause Samus to walk on the ceiling. Prerelease video 1 *The game had a different title screen that resembled the final, although was not placed in a space background. *A different health bar is shown on the top left corner of the screen along with a health counter, with up to 100 health per Energy Tank. *A "Heart Monitor" is present beside the minimap, which may have been to warn Samus of the presence of X. *The X themselves are colored purple and their sprites appear to have been reused from the Boyon from Super Metroid. *Samus can be seen running from several Skrees, which do not appear in the final game. Their graphics also appear to have been reused from Super Metroid. *The doors on the station are all silver and open automatically, much like that on Ceres. *Sidehoppers were originally colored red (considering they were seen in Sector 3, it is possible that this was to help it adapt to its surroundings). *Uninfected Wavers in the background could enter the foreground when infected and mutated by X Parasites, much like the Hornoads in the final version. *Samus can be seen in a room that does not appear in the final game (though can be accessed by hacking), using a Power Bomb to destroy differently colored Zombie Researchers. Worthy of note is that unlike the final game, the explosion does not suck in X. *Samus can be seen killing several Hornoads with what may be the Spazer Beam or an early Plasma Beam. *The Yameba were colored yellow and purple rather than blue and green. *When exiting Samus' gunship, a message saying "STAR SHIP" will appear. This does not happen in the final game. *The Ladders, Geron Air Systems and Blast Shields have different sprites. *The Missiles have different sound effects. *Samus can be seen Wall Jumping in an unknown location. *In the final scene, the ladders again possess different sprites, and Samus can be seen in a location that may be the Main Deck, either after Ridley's chamber or on the way to Arachnus. Several small, round glowing objects can be seen in different places. *The code contains an unused sprite of the Yard's shell. Prerelease video 2 *The Speed Booster has a different sound effect. *Elevator shafts have different sprites. *Navigation Rooms resemble Recharge Stations and feature the touch sensitive platform in Save Stations. *A large Data Room can be seen, though the final game features smaller ones. *Samus can be seen fighting Arachnus in a much larger arena than the final game, taking place presumably in Sector 1. *The SA-X is present, and its sprites appear to be directly based off of the Super Metroid Varia Suit sprite art. *The SA-X's Ice Beam resembles the Spazer, and makes a different sound when it freezes Samus. *Rather than the Justin Bailey suit, Samus is wearing a blue dress with red shoes when she dies. Unused data *Unused platform sprite appears multiple times in the object list. ''Metroid Prime 's scan is not known to be used in-game.]] *The title theme was different for the original selling. *Phendrana Drifts had a different theme than the original. *The Impact Crater was supposed to have a Countdown sequence, though the developers didn't want to delay the game another month for it. *The opening cutscene's music had changed to a more classic Metroid-sounding melody than before. *A creature resembling a Ripper was scrapped. *An enemy similar to a Ki-Hunter was scrapped. *Kraid was scrapped as a boss in an unknown area of the Phazon Mines due to time constraints. *An animation of a large creature was present on the website for Derek Bonikowski, and in concept art by Greg Luzniak. The file name of the video referred to it as "IceBoss". *The game was first shown as a 3rd person shooter. The HUD and Samus's Arm Cannon looked different. *The Parasite Queen was originally to be fought in a more open arena, where it would crawl on walls and floors. *An unused female voice narrating the events of ''Metroid was to be heard during the intro. Most of the dialogue was reused in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the song Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime). *Samus had all beams when she was fighting Flaaghra at one point in the game's development. *Artwork released in the Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet shows different beam formations, the classic beam symbols (a creature holding a ball with the first letter of the beam's name) would be used instead of capsules containing energy, another type of Charge Meter and the Spazer Beam was also shown. *Samus Aran's Gunship was originally known as the "Stealth strike corvette" rather than the Hunter-class name used ingame. *A suit with a purple and greenish color scheme has been found in the game's code. A black suit that may be an early Phazon Suit has also been found. *''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' contains a lot of artwork that is not present in the game's gallery. Some of it consists of species not seen in the game, such as a green Shriekbat that may have been intended to be a Skree, a mechanical Puddle Spore, a green Sentry Drone, an X-ray of a dinosaur-like creature (the creature itself appears on page 62) and a red Shriekbat. *Thardus was originally meant to be in a "large lava pit arena" in the Magmoor Caverns before it was changed to the Phendrana Drifts Quarantine Cave due to time constraints. *Concept artwork of Samus depicts her Varia Suit in its appearance in later Prime games, suggesting that it may have been a scrapped design that was later revisited. ''Metroid: Zero Mission *The code contains a left out Crocomire sprite, which can still be accessed by hacking the ROM, though it has no death sequence and is seemingly unfinished. *Two debug features are also present within the code. It was originally intended that the ability to toggle items on and off would return from ''Super Metroid. The second is where Red Blast Shields were vulnerable to five Missiles rather than one in the final game as in previous games. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *The ''Metroid 1.5 design document shows many of Retro Studios' early ideas. E3 2004 trailer *A multiplayer stage with lava was depicted, with a strange pillar coming out of the lava. *A Pirate Trooper, when frozen, would not be surrounded in a purple sheen and Entangler particles; rather, a shell of ice like in Metroid Prime. The Pirate would also be frozen to the floor, with the ice on the floor remaining after death. *Samus' classic appearance from Prime was to be used again in Echoes. *In the fight at Mining Station A, the Pirate Commandos there would first be possessed by Ing rather than the Portal Terminal in the final game. *The Missile Launcher's configuration was to be the same as Prime in that four sections split from the nozzle of the Arm Cannon. *A black Luminoth was seen in the Portal Terminal. An interview stated that it was an early model but many fans speculate that it is a Dark Luminoth. *Samus is briefly depicted, while tracking an Ing, with a purplish hand on her Arm Cannon, possibly indicating she was to wear the Gravity Suit. ''Metroid Prime Hunters *Interviews stated that the game was going to have segments where Samus could fly her gunship, but this did not happen due to pacing issues. *Prelease videos shows Samus in the single-player game with the Morph Ball's boost meter turned sideways. *Similar videos also showed Samus collecting a Missile Expansion by performing a Bomb Jump in the Frost Labyrinth, though it was replaced with a Shield Key in the final version. *As evidenced by its file name "PowerBomb_Model", the Trocra was originally intended to be a Power Bomb, although this was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Unused soundtrack exists in the game's data, such as entrance themes for Sylux, Trace, Noxus, Weavel and the Guardians; and a menu theme.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_Hunters#Unused_Audio Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Rundas was first known as "Rundus" and his voice was different than the final version of the game. *In the original trailer, the Meta Ridley fight was shown to have more Energy Tanks during E3 but was deducted in the final version. It also shows the Hunters in peril while being corrupted after being fired upon by Dark Samus; however, this scene was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Storyboards show that the Game Over was going to be in the vein of Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission, in which Samus' suit explodes/dissipates. *Artwork released with the Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet shows a fourth corruption stage, that heavily resembles Dark Samus. This could imply a fourth corruption stage (and in that manner, another planet and another Leviathan Seed) was planned but scrapped, or that this is concept artwork of Samus on Phaaze. *Artwork also shows Samus with a damaged suit, missing her helmet and one of her Varia Suit's shoulder pads, possibly implying that a stealth sequence much like that of Zero Mission was scrapped. *A leaked prototype of Corruption, dated from March 2, 2006, was developed to run on GameCube SDK units with additional RAM. Oddly, the game's introduction can be played with a GameCube controller. The prototype includes several debug options.http://tcrf.net/Proto:Metroid_Prime_3:_Corruption ''Metroid: Other M *D-Rockets was said to have been working on a cutscene for two months before it was eventually cut. *The Queen Metroid does not have her signature head-lunge attack from ''Metroid II: Return of Samus. Concept art for her seems to indicate that it was once planned. *In an early trailer for Metroid: Other M shown during E3 2009, Samus is seen fighting a Zebesian with no cybernetic enhancements, though are never seen in game. *In the same trailer, Samus is seen having a total Missile count of 105, though in game the most Missiles Samus can have is 80. *Concept art seems to depict the Dragotix with a tongue as well as a smaller offspring; though neither are ever seen ingame, artwork of MB also has unused designs of her hairclip. *A demo version of Other M featured in the 2010 editions of Game Developers Conference and Nintendo Media Summit has a different font in the game's subtitles, unlike those found in the final version. *There is quite a lot of unused dialogue in the game's data. Some of it features the characters uttering "What the hell" and "Damn it!", indicating a potential reason why those specific lines were cut.http://tcrf.net/Metroid:_Other_M#Unused_Text References Beta elements in the Metroid series Category:Unused Content